only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
"Maxi Stavros"
While he never actually existed, Maxi Stavros was "someone" who was made up by Arnie (Chain Gang). Although try explaining the non existence of Stavros to Trigger - aka Colin Ball. Arnie was a retired jewellery dealer. He used the fictional Maxi Stavros as part of his trick to con people into buying 250 gold chains for £12'500. Arnie invented a Greek sounding name for the "person" who he tricked people into thinking was an international jeweller. At first, to people like Del who did not initially know what Arnie was up to - Arnie, who claimed he had heart problems, said he has 250 24 carat gold chains to sell. Del offers to take 3 of them but Arnie says he sells in bulk or none at all. Arnie explains that he acquired the chains for an international jeweller called Maxi Stavros, but Arnie has not heard from him since, and now he is willing to sell them for half their wholesale price. Del puts together a consortium to raise the £12'500. However, seconds after the deal has gone through, Arnie calls his wife, who informs him that Mr Stavros has made contact and now wishes to purchase the chains. Arnie is distraught as he has shaken on the deal, and worries about having to explain to Stavros that he has sold the chains. Del calms the situation down with an idea. Arnie will sell the chains to Stavros on the consortium's behalf for the original price of £25,000, with Arnie receiving £2,000 for his troubles, leaving the consortium with a healthy profit. They would arrange a luncheon meeting with Stavros and do that deal with him. However during the dinner, Arnie had a heart attack and was taken away by ambulance. As there was many hospitals in London, Arnie left no contact details and never told his surname so the consortium could not trace him. Arnie knew Del's address so Del later got a call from a hospital to say that Arnie had died, but the hospital doctor would not give Arnie's widow's address and surname. Arnie had called his wife from Del's flat to his house, so was the last person to use Del's phone. Albert said the phone has a redial so if Del presses that, it will get straight through to Arnie's house. Del got though to The High Cliff Ruddy Hotel Guernsey as Rodney had just called to see if his girlfriend Cassandra had arrived safely. This means there was no way Arnie's family could be traced, so there was no way of recovering the chains and the money. But then a day or 2 later, Rodney saw Arnie being taken out of a restaurant on a stretcher again. Turned out that Arnie had been pulling the same trick with several other people in the Peckham area, then faking a heart attack and getting his 2 sons to pose as ambulance men by buying an old ambulance, so no one would suspect. Del, Albert, Trigger, Boycie and Mike had all been conned - and Mr Stavros never existed. Trigger said "So what has Mr Stavros got to do with it all?". Del had to explain that Stavros never existed. Trigger said "Well Arnie seemed to know him pretty well". Del then had to explain further but then gave up. Category:Imaginary Characters